The present invention relates to hot runner systems for use in injection molding systems in connection with the treatment of thermoplastic materials.
Prior art systems have used rigidly mounted molten mass guide sleeves. The expansion of such guide sleeves must be calculated very precisely. This application requires extremely stringent mounting tolerances and often lead to mold cavity ruptures or leakage as a result of temperature differences. Moreover, higher temperatures may lead to ruptures since there is not enough room for the expansion. In addition, lower temperatures may lead to leakage since it results in excessive play between the sealing lip and the feed orifice of the mold cavity.